Just Might Change Your Life
by Ryuuen1
Summary: when hotohori moves into a new appartment on a quest to change his life for the better, he meets a certain violet-haired young man with a love for life he never realized existed (shounen ai, nuri/hoto pairing. possible yaoi in future chapters)
1. Moving In

Disclaimer: I own nothing of FY, despite my fondest wish. I appreciate all comments, but flames due to the shonen ai and possible future yaoi content will be ignored, after all, if flamers have the ability to write, they should also be able to read warnings and descriptions. This is AU, with no mention of the series at all, though most of the characters will have an appearance. Since, I suck at titles, I borrowed it from a song I heard from the Where the Heart Is soundtrack by 3 of Hearts. I am not a country music fan by nature, but I do like this CD and the song seemed to fit ::shrugs:  
  
Twenty year old Hotohori walked into the empty apartment, looking around as the landlady stood at the door watching his expression. "This building has only four apartments in it, so the actual living space is as large as a one floor house. You have two bedrooms, one and half baths, large eat-in kitchen, living room and even your own fenced in backyard."  
  
He tuned out her excited chatter to get a better feel of the place. A bit too small for his liking, though it was in an ideal location to his new job which he would be starting within a week. The tall, graceful man whose looks could only be described as perfectly handsome swept through the rooms with an almost regal air. It was a clean decent place, but he still had three other apartments he was suppose to check out that day and if one of them had a bigger living space...he had a rather large wardrobe and already, he saw that the closet space would be a bit too small for him.  
  
"You must go outside and tell me what you think," the graying red haired lady prompted. Sniffing in almost irritated manner, for his mind was already made up to reject this place, he did as he asked, but only to be pleasant. He slid open the patio door and stepped out, taking in the fresh sea air of the nearby Atlantic Ocean and noted that it was a very generous space of backyard space for an apartment.  
As they walked outside and she was locking up, Hotohori composed a simple, polite sentence of rejection in his mind. "So, do you think you'll give it a go?", she asked, hands on her small hips.  
  
"Ms. Douglas, I do appreciate you taking time out to show me around and it was quite charming. However.."  
  
"Excuse me." Both of them turned around to see a young man holding two large brown grocery bags in his arms. "I don't mean to..."  
  
" No, it's alright...what can I do for you?," the landlady asked and Hotohori smiled in response to the other man's apologetic nod, taking his time to give him a long appreciative look. He was shorter than Hotohori by several inches and almost femininely slender with dark rose colored eyes and long violet hair which fell down to his waist in a loose ponytail. He was wearing a simple white shirt and blue jeans with a matching jacket that appeared to be a size too large for him.  
  
To Hotohori, he was simply the most beautiful young man he had ever seen, outside of himself.  
  
"I'll make sure to get right to it as soon as possible," Ms Douglas was saying to him and the breathtaking young man smiled at Hotohori warmly before going to the next apartment right across from his. "I'm so sorry about that. Now, what were you saying?"  
  
" He lives here as well? ", he found himself asking instead of continuing with his rejection speech, which he had seemed to have forgotten.  
  
" Oh yes, for about two or more years. He's a very quiet, nice young man. You'll not have any trouble from him."  
  
Hotohori reasoned he could always buy another dresser for clothing space if needed. " I'll take it."  
  
That had been almost a week ago and he was more or less all moved in. It had been hard, trying to get himself settled and trying to still go to work as usual. He was a manger at a exclusive and very expensive men's clothing store, his good taste and charming looks bringing in many customers who had the illusion that they too could look as good as he in that clothing. Hotohori often would have to keep from scoffing at the men who wandered in there, but his polite manner and friendliness remained in place at all times. His ambition was to open a shop on his own and with his ideas and keen business sense, he knew he would be a success, proving to his parents and grandparents that he did not have to ride on their wealth to make a place in this world. This is what he wanted most of all from his life, to do something on his own and with his own two hands. His parents had tried to even give him money to start off with, but he refused it, despite their insistence and left New York City to come to this moderately sized town in Virginia which was right at home near the ocean.   
  
Hotohori walked towards his apartment, late on the eighth day of living in his new home, tired from a long day at work and paused briefly at the apartment where the violet haired man lived. He had only caught glimpses of him since he came to live there and tried to think of a way to talk to him. Everything he thought of sounded lame to his own ears; he even entertained the idea of asking for a cup of sugar in frustration and wondered why he was having such a hard time talking to him. He was not a shy man by nature, he had never had a problem going up to a stranger and carrying a conversation with them if he wanted to or not. With a frown, he stepped up to the door and raised a hand to knock, hesitating at the last second.  
  
"And what are you going to say exactly to him? ", his mind asked curiously. " You just can't stand there mute when he answers the door, you know. He'll think you are an idiot."  
  
" I am an idiot," he muttered, turning to leave. It was then, either by fate feeling sorry for him or fortune smiling down at him, the door opened and he turned to see the same pleasant smile he had seen a week ago.  
  
"Hello", he said, pleasantly.  
  
AN: Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism and comments longed for. 


	2. A Pleasent Introduction

AN: I don't own anything of FY, I'm just using the characters for my own entertainment.   
See all warnings on the first chapter of this story.  
All comments, suggestions and constructive criticism wanted and enjoyed!  
  
"Hello", he said, pleasantly.   
  
Hotohori at first said nothing, his mind stunned that he was finally about to talk to him, then he came to himself and extended his hand, smiling. "Hello, I just moved in about a week ago."  
  
He nodded, placing his small, smooth hand in his and shaking it gently. "Yes, I remember you when I was talking to Ms. Douglas that day. I wanted to bring you a welcome gift to you, but I could never seem to catch you at home and I didn't want to bother you when you were moving in."  
  
" It would of been no bother, trust me. I could of used the help," he said, lightly and enjoying the feel of his hand in his, but all too soon, he pulled his hand away." My name is Hotohori, by the way."  
  
" Nuriko, "he replied, laughing a little at his earlier comment." You should of asked me, I wouldn't of minded helping you. Would you like to come in? I have tea, coffee, soda, juice and kool-aid." Hotohori nodded and Nuriko stepped back to let him inside, not appearing to be nervous at all at inviting him. As he closed the door, then swept past him to go the kitchen, he cheerfully told him to have a seat on the couch. Hotohori looked around at the light, happy colors that decorated his home and sat down on a light blue couch. As he turned his head, he saw a sewing machine, cloth materials lying across a table and a beautiful long sleeved cream colored wedding gown hanging up on a door.  
  
"I am a wedding gown maker," Nuriko told him as he came in with two glasses of ice tea on a tray and after handing him one, he sat in a large easy chair next to him and placed a straw in his glass. Seeing him look over at him, he laughed, brightly " I can't drink anything cold without a straw. I have at least a hundred different colored ones.. would you like one?"  
  
" No, no thank you. This is fine," he sipped the tea and after finding it delicious, he gestured to the dress. " A dressmaker, hmm? You have many customers? You ever think of having your own shop?"  
  
" I only make wedding dresses.. they symbolize hope and love. As for customers, I have quite a few, many are referrals from my other clients. They claim that my dresses are very lucky, every bride who has worn one that I have made, has never divorced or separated. I keep in touch with them even after they walk down the aisle. And, plus that I have connections which makes their weddings much easier." He looked at the dress for a long minute. " I don't think I want a shop, I prefer working out of my home."  
  
"You'd make more money, you could have a large clientele. I work at The Exceptional Male, it's in the downtown section.. and it always has many customers that just walk off the street."  
Nuriko shrugged as he sipped more of his tea, before setting it on the small glass coffee table.   
"Money isn't a big factor in what I do, Hotohori. It makes people happy and I make lifetime friends. Those people who walk in from the street isn't the same as those who come into your home and share their dreams and hopes during the time it takes to make the dress. I meet their husbands to be and often have to reassure when one of them gets cold feet and I listen to their fears as well. No, I wouldn't trade it for all of the world."  
  
Hotohori listened with great admiration, as he watched his peaceful and happy expression while he spoke. " May I look at the dress? I promise not to wrinkle it." Nuriko waved his hand towards it, nodding and he rose to walk over to closer inspect it, lightly touching the delicate material. "It's beautifully made, Nuriko. The designs and pattern are so intricate...it must of taken forever to sew all of these pearls on this lace..."  
  
Nuriko walked next to him, face flushing with pleasure from his compliment and eyed it with far more criticims than he or even his customers ever would. " thank you...and yes, it did take a while. Three months from start to finish. I have to get it dry cleaned, then she'll come by on Saturday to pick it up. I have a new client coming tomorrow and from what Yui said, that's this bride's name, she is really very excitable. It's her best friend, who's marrying next."  
  
"I see..." Hotohori moved from the dress and saw a tall curio cabinet full of porcelain and crystal glass animals and angels of different colors and poses. A scent of lavender filled his nose as Nuriko came next to him, looking in the tall cabinet with him. "These are nice.. but why animals and angels? "  
  
"Why not? They are my favorite two things next to ice cream, cake and Chinese food!" he said, laughing and Hotohori couldn't help laughing right along with him." I have had some of these since I was a boy... most were given to me by my mother.." here his face became sad and he touched the side of it, sighing. "she died three years ago. The pain is still fresh, it seems."  
  
"I'm sorry...it would be hard on any of us to lose a mother, especially if you are close to them." His tone of voice must of surprised Nuriko, for he looked at him, curiously, thoughts of his own mother pushed aside.  
  
"Aren't you close to yours? You seem skeptical or speaking as if you would know nothing about it." Hotohori shrugged and went to look at some of the pictures on the wall with Nuriko and a older violet haired woman, he guessed was his mother.  
  
"My parents are usually taking business trips or lengthy vacations for me to see them much. I could of went with them, but one gets bored of seeing the French Rivera or Rome all of the time to name a couple of places." As soon as his sentence left his mouth, he inwardly winched thinking that he sounded as if he were boasting to his own ears, but Nuriko merely let out a breath of excitement.  
  
" I wouldn't ever be bored! I never been out of the United States and I only went to Florida to Disney world with my family when I was about 10 or 11. To see another country!", he sighed in wistfulness. " But, I understand what you mean about not being close to your parents. It's okay. It's a shame that they wouldn't want to have you closer to them."  
  
" They do.. but on their own terms." Hotohori wondered why he was so easily talking to him about his personal life when he had never developed a close friend to do so before at work or even when he went to school. He usually kept to himself, leading others to believe that he thought he was better than them and he besides a few off and on dates, he was never close to the women, whom he usually just had sex with. "No commitment, no heartache" was his personal creed that he had lived by for years. Now, this beautiful, soft spoken young man was threatening to change all of that and he was not even fighting against it.  
  
Sensing he was reluctant to talk about it, Nuriko let it drop for now. Despite himself, he wanted to get to know more about this man who was causing him to throw his own cautions to the wind about letting himself get close enough to another to fall in love. He had always thought that he could only make others happy, which is why he threw himself into his small full time business of sending the love sick couples into their first step of their lives together. He would always go the weddings that they invited him to, feeling tears fall down his cheeks through out the ceremony, then convince himself that they were tears of happiness for the bride later.  
  
"Want some dinner? I was making chicken and broccoli and there's enough for two." Hotohori looked at him and nodded, more than happy to accept his invitation.   
  
" I have to change clothes, though. I can return within an hour, if that gives you enough time to prepare."  
  
"That's perfect. I have some peach cobbler from last night and vanilla ice cream, if that's fine with you."  
  
"Sounds delicious! I'll be right back." Nuriko walked him to the door and watched him as he went across the hallway to his own apartment, before closing the door and leaned against it, covering his face with his hand.   
  
" Gods, what have I gotten myself into now? Do I know what I'm starting and will I be able to handle it if it finishes the way I don't want?" Unknown to Hotohori, Nuriko had been thinking of the other man since the day he had first saw him speaking with the landlady and had crossed his fingers in hope that he would take the apartment, then grinning like a maniac when he found out that he did. He suddenly shook his head, surprised at himself. "You are going way ahead of yourself, Nuriko. He maybe interested in making friends ONLY with you.. you have no idea if he likes men at all. Take tonight for face value and leave the rest to fate, if there is anything else to it."  
  
He accepted these words, telling himself that he had no time anyway for anything more than friendship and really liked the way his life was already as he ignored the leaping of his heart when he began to make their dinner, trying not to count down the minutes until he would return. 


	3. Falling Over Dinner

AN: Thanks to all who have responded and given me greet reviews and feedback. It has given me a more positive feeling about this story and my writing! Big huggles to Lady Genrou who has helped me in everyway possible in getting this story posted and giving me her honest opinion. Love ya!   
In case you didnt see the first page, this has Shounen ai and possible yaoi content.   
I own not one bloody thing of FY, all use of the characters are for my own enjoyment.   
Now, on to the story which becomes as much as a surprise to me as anyone else as it unfolds..   
  
Hotohori actually took an hour and half to get ready as he had trouble trying to decide what to wear and wanting to make sure his hair turned out just right. He stared at himself for the fifth time and smiled nervously at his reflection. "I am going to do this," he thought, a strange sensation of fluttering butterflies in his stomach choosing that moment to appear. "You shouldnt get too excited.. this is only a friendly dinner. He may not even be interested in you in that way."   
Hotohori frowned and chased that thought from his head. He knew enjoyed Nurikos company and didnt want to spoil it by thinking negative thoughts through the whole evening. After giving a sixth glance at his casual sweater and slacks, then a critical eye to his perfectly done hair, he left his apartment to head over across to his new friends.   
His knock was answered by Nuriko calling for him to come in and as he did so, he heard his voice coming from the kitchen. " I know its only a few weeks away, Im sure that your fight was only the results of nerves, Yui. Dont worry too much about it." Nuriko looked up when he walked in and smiled, holding up a finger as he did so and Hotohori nodded, looking at the nicely set up table complete with a decorative table cloth ("more animals.. why am I not surprised?", he thought smiling.) and flowers in a blue crystal vase. "He said What? no.. Im sure he didnt mean it.. oh, dont cry, Yui. I met Suboshi remember? I have a good idea why hes panicking. He loves you very much. Look, do this for me, when he returns and yes, he will later tonight, just sit and talk with him. Hes afraid and I can tell hes not used to being afraid of anything. This is just getting to him as the time is getting closer to the wedding. Will you do this for me? Good...thats much better. Ill talk to you tomorrow. Bye bye."   
  
" You have to go through THAT all of the time?", he asked incredulously. Nuriko placed the phone on the counter and shrugged as he gestured to the table for him to sit down.   
  
" I dont mind. Every soon to be married couple gets what I call the Scared and Cold Feet Syndrome. They are so loving and patient with each other until the true countdown starts. They just need someone to take their hands and listen to them, then tell them what they want to hear." Nuriko sat down across from him and smiled, as his eyes swept over him. "You look very nice."   
Hotohori smiled, his face flushing slightly with pleasure. "Thank you, Nuriko. The food smells delicious." He instantly began serving himself from the dishes that he had set on the table and took a bite, unaware of Nurikos gaze while he held his breath for Hotohoris verdict. "It appears that the aroma is only second to the taste. This is the best I have had in a long time."   
Nurikos face lit up with a grin and started eating." Well, you know that your palate has been subjected to grocery store meals. I personally only like the fried chicken and a few of their pasta salads. Its a wonder you arent thinner than I am."   
  
"If I could cook as well as you, i would have to work alot harder to keep the weight off. I visit the gym twice a week already."   
Before he could stop himself, Nuriko replied, "Whenever you need a good meal, Ill cook for you", then blushed the moment it escaped his lips.   
  
"Ill keep it in mind," he smiled in response. There was a period of silence between them as they ate, enjoying each other company, now and then looking up at each other. Finally, it was Nuriko who broke the quiet with a question. " So, where are you from originally? I would guess some place like New York."   
  
" Youre right, "Hotohori blinked." How did you know?"   
  
" Most of the rich people I have ever known or heard of comes from either New York City or Los Angeles, but never from the middle of the country. I wonder why is that.. Anyway, what are you doing here in a boring place like this?"   
  
" I need to establish my own independence from my familys name and wealth, Nuriko. I suppose I sound like one of those spoiled rich children who only want to get on their own to spite their parents..."   
  
" No, no." Nuriko set his fork down and steepled his hands together to rest his chin on. "You are spoiled, but not in an annoying way such as that. Go on, Please."   
  
Hothori sighed as he helped himself to another serving of rice. " My family is quite old fashioned when it comes to futures of their offspring. They prefer their children to follow in their footsteps or in the career that has been chosen for them. My father is a successful attorney as my grandfather before him. My mother does not work, but is always entertaining guests for my father."   
  
" An attorney, huh? You dont look like an attorney. I cant picture you in a stuffy courtroom in front of an ancient judge , spewing out legal stuff all day."   
  
Hotohori shuddered at the thought. "Agreed, I hated the law ever since I was ten years old and my father took me in one of his court cases. I tried to please him by listening to him and my grandfather discuss my future and their own past triumphs, but it was driving me insane. Finally, when I graduated from high school, I told them both that I had chosen not to attend Harvard, but a small business college."   
  
"They didnt take it too well, I suppose," Nuriko asked, sympathetically.   
  
"To say in the least. We fought then, and still fight about it to this day. As soon as my classes were complete, I left home and here I am."   
  
"I admire you, for sticking to your beliefs and taking a chance Im sure your father wishes he could of taken. " Nuriko told him, kindly.   
  
Changing the subject, Hotohori wiped his mouth as he eyed the wedding gown, now in plastic from its place hanging on the door. " Your turn, how did you learn how to do that?"   
  
Nuriko rose from his chair and started clearing the table, his face slightly losing its cheerful expression. "Oh, I always liked to sew and I knew I had a natural talent for it. But, it was wedding gowns that held my interest.. the veils, the detailed stitching in the lace.. My father wasnt happy either, I can tell you that. I mean, a son of his sewing womens clothes when he could learn a more manly trade such as construction or architecture, like him." Hotohori stood to help him, but Nuriko waved his hand, shaking his head. " The first time you eat here, you are a guest. the next time, you are helping me do the dishes."   
  
Hotohori watched him for a minute, then asked him," Are you busy tomorrow evening? If not, would you like to maybe have dinner with me again, my treat this time and then a movie, perhaps?" Nuriko turned around, his heart and mind in a conflict. He looked up at him, about to say no, but the hopeful look on his face changed his mind.   
  
"Alright, but I have to meet Miaka and her fiancee first. Then , I have to take her to meet the caterers. After that, Im free. Say, would you like to join us? We can right after Im finished with them."   
  
Hotohori thought about it, then decided that any time spent with Nuriko was fine enough and agreed, then looked at the time, frowning. he had planned a early morning meeting with his employees. " I hate to call it a night, but I have to get up really early in the morning." Nuriko smiled as he walked him to the door and opened it for him. " I had a good time talking to you, Nuriko.." he said, his eyes looking deep into his rose ones and saw him blush faintly, before nodding.   
  
" Me too, Hotohori. See you around 6 tomorrow." Then he leaned over and kissed his cheek and closed the door on a stunned and slightly disappointed Hotohori who was wanting a more intimate kiss. Then, he smiled and started walking to towards his door, already deciding to at least steal one true kiss before the evening was over tomorrow and that he was already starting to fall for him. Giving one last look at Nurikos door, he went inside and began to get ready for bed.   
  
AN: Comments please! Ill keep going as long as I keep getting good reviews! Thanks for reading! 


	4. The Over Consuming Bride

AN: Thanks again to everyone who took the time to review my story and give me such kind comments. As everyone probably can tell now, Nuriko's occupation is of a gown maker and has been very successful thus far as well as helping his friends (who all of you will meet in upcoming chapters) by referring his clients. However, two things now are going to turn his life upside down; one by the name of Hotohori , who has come into his life recently and Miaka, who will be her next client. Nothing he has ever dealt with in the past will prepare him for this!  
  
  
To Nuriko's surprise, Hotohori was there almost exactly at 6:00. He had just finished making the snacks for his new clients, when he heard the knock at the door. " Come on in," he called, quickly looking over his clothes for the evening and running his hands over his hair, which he had decided at the last minute to put in a loose ponytail. "Look at you, you're so excited. What about your feelings about relationships? And here you are, liking him so much already," his mind accused, but he forced it silent as he heard the other man walk into the living room. " Hi there, Hotohori!", he greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hello," he replied, smiling at him as his eyes went over his appearance, a look of pleasure crossing his handsome features. "You look wonderful.. especially your hair."  
Blushing and secretly happy that Hotohori had noticed, Nuriko thanked him as he picked up a tray full of sandwiches. "Could you come help me with the desserts, please?"  
  
"Of course.." He picked up the tray of brownies and cookies, eyebrow raised as he followed him into his living room. "Nuriko.. we are still going out to dinner, aren't we? This is a bit much, you'll be too full."  
  
" No, this isn't for me, I haven't eaten a thing all day. I wanted to be ready for this dinner treat of yours. This is for the bride to be, Miss Yuuki." He took a glance at everything to make sure he was ready as Hotohori frowned at the two trays of finger sandwiches and desserts. Seeing his look of disbelief, Nuriko shook his head. " Yui told me that her friend could eat as much as three men. I didn't know if she were kidding or not, but I wanted to be prepared."  
  
" Okay, but what will her fiancee eat?", he asked a another knock at the door alerted them. Giggling, Nuriko waved his hand at him and went to answer it as Hotohori seated himself in a nearby chair, actually interested to see how Nuriko went about his business. He heard voices as Nuriko greeted them warmly, then lead them into the living room and he recieved his first look at the bride and groom.  
  
Miaka was a pretty girl with brown hair which she wore up in a curious style of having two buns on either side of her head and already he could tell she was a talker. Ever since she walked through the door, she was chatting a mile a minute and going so fast from one subject to the other, he was getting a slight headache in trying to keep up with her. The moment she saw him as he rose polietly, she took his hand and shook it, excitedly. "Hi!! I'm Miaka! It's nice to meet you, uh..."  
  
"Hotohori,"he said, blinking slightly at her very sunny attitude.  
  
" Hotohori!! What a nice name! I'm going to be married soon and I heard so much about Nuriko here...::she leaned over and winked, slyly. "Your boyfriend is really pretty, huh? Too bad we can't have a double wedding!" Nuriko gasped and turned bright red as Hotohori coughed behind his hand, not altogether disliking her assumption.  
  
"Miaka.. calm down and watch what you say before you say it," the young man told her, frowning as he extended his hand to him a look of apology on his face." I'm Tamahome, the poor groom to be to this nut case." Hotohori shook it, shaking his head to let him know he was amused, liking this young man who had to have a lot of patience with that girl. He was tall, though still a inch or two shorter than himself, with dark green hair and gray eyes and charming smile.  
  
" Tamahome!!", Miaka pouted, then her eyes set on the trays of food and sat down, placing her pocket book on the couch next to her. "These are for me.. er us, Nuriko?" At Nuriko's nod, she picked up and sandwich in each hand and to Hotohori's amazement, started eating on both of them at the same time. "Yui has told us how good a job you do on your dresses and how reasonable your prices are."  
  
" I have Yui's dress to show you if you'd like as well as a photo album of my other clients." At her nod, Nuriko went to take a nice sized book from his bookshelf as he handed it to Tamahome, as Miaka's hands were full, then took down Yui's dress and showed it to her. " I am almost finished with her veil. I usually do the veil last."  
  
" It's so beautiful!", she gushed, standing to look at it through the plastic. "She is going to be so beautiful.. Tamahome, I want to look as pretty." Tamahome agreed , but leaned back, crossing his arms.  
  
"I want this to be the happiest time of our lives, but I don't want to spend unnecessary money on things we don't need." At Miaka's cry of protest, tamahome looked firm, telling Nuriko that he would only let Miaka go but so far." I won't say too much about how you have your dress, Miaka, but food, decorations, the limousine, all of these things I want us to get a handle on how much to spend."  
  
Calmly, Nuriko sat down after replacing the gown and nodded towards Tamahome." Miaka, he's right. There are many that would encourage you two to buy everything and go all extravagant. I won't do that. I'm not here to get rich off of you, I want you two to have the best day of your lives.. which is what it should be without the thoughts of how much all of it was running through your minds. You two have planned for it to be 8 months from now, that doesn't leave much time. Now, I offer you this option and I get nothing from this, I want to tell you this first. I have friends and business associates who I refer my clients to who have small businesses in the city. I have no complaints about them thus far and after meeting them, you can chose not to use their services."  
  
Hotohori watched as the young man seemed to relax from Nuriko's words and seemed more receptive and less guarded than when he first came in. Nuriko handed him a small booklet that he had prepared himself and then picked up a small notebook that had on it's cover scribbling and doodles on the cover." What I gave you has the name, address and phone number of the various services you'll need. There's also email addresses. I'd like to go with you when you go to see them, it makes them want to lower their prices a bit more when they see that I took the time to introduce you personally. Now, Miaka, I'll need to measure you, I need to know if you plan a day, late afternoon or evening wedding and what kind of style you'd be interested in. There's a wedding book next to you, to give you some ideas." He opened his notebook and started writing as she spoke to him through a constant mouth full of the snacks and after 30 minutes, Nuriko closed the book after getting what information he needed.  
  
" I think I'll take your advice and go see these people. I feel as if I can trust you," Tamahome replied and Nuriko smiled, picking up the phone.   
  
" I told all of them that I might have new prospects for them earlier today and we can schedule different days for you to meet all of them, but I can get you in to see the caterers tonight. They are willing to meet with you, since they have several parties to do all week. they are quite popular.. but, I have to ask this one question which I should of from the beginning. Neither of you have anything against homosexual people do you? This is including myself.." As he said this, he didn't quite look at Hotohori, not wanting to see his expression. " This lays everything on the table now. If he wants to cancel dinner, don't be too heartbroken.," he thought, keeping a pleasant smile, but cautious look in his eyes.  
  
" No, of course not. Yui told us about you already. I like you, " Miaka grinned and Tamahome seriously nodded at his fiancee's words. "Please call them and let them know we are coming. Do you think they have some free samples??"  
  
Nuriko glanced over at Hotohori who let out a small snort of laughter, then dialed the number, trying not to laugh himself. " Well see, maybe they may have a little something. Hey, Tasuki.. how are you? I have Miaka and Tamahome here and they wish to meet you and Chichiri." He paused, a look of brief annoyance crossed his face. " I know it's a bit later than I said, but we were talking and getting my end straight. Yeah yeah, I'm coming now.. stop whining, you still will have the evening to go out. Bye." Seeing their expressions, he laughed slightly and stood up to get his jacket. " Tasuki and I have known each other for sometime. Now, if we are ready, maybe, you can follow Hotohori and I to their shop."  
  
Miaka put the tray down she was eating from, leaving all three clean as a whistle without as much as a single crumb and walked out with Tamahome, talking excitedly. Hotohori stood behind him as he locked the door and Nuriko loked up at him, deciding to get this out of the way now. " You still want to have dinner with me?"  
  
" Of course," Hotohori smiled, finding himself more attracted to him if possible. " Why not? because of what you told them? I still like you, Nuriko. This guy you were talking to.. he doesn't bother you all of the time like that does he?" He had a sudden feeling of wanting to protect him and Nuriko shook his head, laughing lightly.  
  
" No, Tasuki is fine. He should be hostile to me, but he isn't. He's very dear to me." As he walked after them, he sighed, memories of his past going through his mind briefly.   
  
" Oh, then you two are like irate siblings," Hotohori chuckled, but Nuriko's next words as he slipped into the passenger side of his BMW surprised him.  
  
" Now we are. Before, things were much more different. He was my first and only boyfriend."  
  
AN: Keep those reviews coming!! 


	5. A Meeting and a Dinner

AN:This story is getting more easier to write as I go along.. Thanks again to everyone who took the time to review. The more support I get, the more confident I get to write more, so keep those reviews coming along! Quick summary of past chapter, Nuriko and Hotohori met the soon to be married Miaka and Tamahome and now are about to meet their prospect caterers. Language warning for Tasuki's mouth in this chapter.  
  
"Now we are. Before, things were much different. He was my first and only boyfriend."  
Nuriko's words went through his mind as he followed his instructions through the small city and now and then, glanced at the beautiful young man sitting next to him , fighting the temptation to pry into his past, and in the end, he couldn't resist. " Want to tell me about him and you? How long ago was this?"  
  
" If you don't mind, I really don't want to talk about it, now. He and I are best friends now and he has someone else in his life who makes him very happy. There is no resentment on either of our parts."  
  
Hotohori nodded, but remained almost stubbornly curious. Nuriko leaned over and turned on the radio and changed channels until he found a song he liked and sang as he danced along with the music. He watched him, feeling his heart melt even more and smiled in response to his when Nuriko saw him watching him. " Why do you seem to keep your distance from me, Nuriko? Can't you see that I'm falling for you?," he thought, seeing the him toss his head to the music and longed to run his fingers through his violet strands and forced his eyes back on the road.  
  
" It's right over there.. we just have to park across the street. I hate the way these parking lots are on one side and the places you want to get to is on the other." He looked out of the window as they parked and saw Tamahome's red Civic pull up next to him. " He's a pretty fast driver..he was on your wheels the entire time."  
  
" A fast driver and fast eater.. they are perfect for each other," he said as they got out of the car and Nuriko burst into laughter, and Hotohori relished in the cheerful sound. " You behave, Hotohori." They walked over to them and Nuriko lead them across the street to a large brick building that sat on the edge of the street and ignoring the closed sign, Nuriko took out a key and opened the door for them.  
  
" Hey, is that you, Nuriko?!", someone called from the backroom as he relocked the door." I'll be right out.. I'm helpin' Chichiri unload the truck."  
  
" Take your time, Tasuki." he called back and Hotohori felt a small twinge of jealousy despite himself. Miaka looked around at the receiving area and sniffed the air with delight. " Have a seat, they'll be right out. They just had a wedding today at 3 o'clock. They have a small staff that helps with the clean up, but they do a lot of that themselves too. I like the way they pitch in to help, even though they are the owners."  
Ten minutes later, a red haired young man about the same age as Hotohori walked in and smiled warmly at Nuriko, who stood up and hugged him, then introduced the rest of them. Tasuki's eyes narrowed slightly as he took in Hotohori, but gave him a fanged grin as he held out his hand. " Where do you figure in all of this? Bride and groom I got already."  
  
" I am Nuriko's friend. We are going out to dinner afterwards." Hotohori replied, trying to keep the challenging tone from his voice, but Tasuki caught it anyway, a wider grin crossing his face.  
  
" Is that so? Nice to meet you." He turned to Miaka and Tamahome again. " I'll be happy to give you a quote and let you see samples of what me and my partner can do. We can make any kind of food you want and as much as you need."  
  
"Samples? As in edible ones??"  
  
"Yeah, we saved you two plates from our earlier wedding today." At that moment, a tall, light blue haired man with long bangs which had the curious style of standing straight up from his forehead walked in with two covered plates. "This is my partner Chichiri. He's actually the mastermind behind all of the meals. I prefer taking care of the drinks and liquors," Tasuki winked.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it," Nuriko said, playfully and got a gentle shove from him as Chichiri set the plates down in front of them.  
  
" Nice to meet you, no da. Tasuki is being too kind, he helps with most of the cooking too, no da. This is roast beef, steamed potatoes and vegetables and fried apples..."  
  
" HOLY SHIT! Chiri, look at her go!", Tasuki interrupted as Miaka started in on the plate, barely hearing what the man was saying as the smell and the sight of the still hot food finally got to her." Honey, watch it...that's Styrofoam you're munching on.."  
  
".......da." Chichiri blinked, stunned as Tamahome didn't even seem to pay her much mind, merely moving his plate further away from her. Hotohori stared, even seeing it for a second time, he couldn't believe how fast she devoured the full plate of food.  
  
" Tasuki grinned and leaned over to Chichiri, whispering, "Hey, love, with just her, they are going to have to order at least a 50 party meal."  
Trying not to laugh and giving him a stern look, he politely asked Miaka," How is it, no da?"  
  
" Delicious!", she declared, wiping her mouth, finished with it already. As Tasuki checked the plate for teeth marks, she turned to Tamahome. " What do you think, dear?"  
He finished the last bite, nodding in approval. " It is good. You said that you can make any meal requested?"  
  
" Yes, no da. Tasuki, give him our price guide, no da." He poked teh amused Tasuki on the shoulder, who picked up their plates and took them into the back. " When is the happy event, no da?"  
  
" In June, 8 months from now," Tamahome said, as the red haired man returned with a folder and handed it to him. Critically, Tamahome opened the folder and reading over the quotes as Miaka questioned them further about the food.  
  
" Do you guys make the desserts?" , she bubbled, still elated from tasting the last plate.  
  
" We could, but I'll tell you the truth, Miss Yuuki..."  
  
" Miaka, please!"  
  
Tasuki nodded at her request, then continued. "Miaka, the best desserts are made by Shouka's Delights. Shouka and her husband, Mitsukake happen to be the best bakers in the state, if I may say so myself. You are going to refer them there, aren't you Nuriko?"  
  
" Of course," Nuriko told him, then looked over at her. " Tasuki's right. You'll see how beautiful they make their cakes and pastries when we go see them in a few days."  
  
" I can't get over these prices..am I looking at this right? This much only for 100 guests?" Tamahome spoke up, pointing on the page.  
  
" Yes, that's right, no da. We change what it would cost to make all of the food and the staff. Our profit figures in there as well, no da."  
  
"These are ...pretty good prices. We have a list of 60 guests actually, but as you just saw, we may need to select the 100 party size." Miaka blinked as Hotohori, Chichiri, Nuriko and especially Tasuki all nodded in agreement.  
  
" You got time to think about it. Shop around and see if you find some place better. Not trying to chase you away, mind you, but we want you to make sure we can do the best for you. Once we start getting you hooked up, it'll be hard on all of us if you cancel on our contract."  
  
" I understand. We will get back to you in a couple of days. Nuriko gave us the phone number."  
  
" That's good to hear, no da. It's still 8 months away, but you don't want to run a risk of us already being booked for that day, no da. I'll pencil you in, to keep the day open until you let us know one way or another."  
  
With that, everyone shook hands and Nuriko hugged Chichiri, who thanked him for bringing them, then Tasuki who caught his arm before releasing him." what's the story with him? I'm curious to see why you chose to start dating again after 2 years, "he whispered in his ear, aware of Hotohori's piercing look.  
  
" Call me later..it's not what you think," he murmered, pulling at his arm, but Tasuki sneered playfully, before letting him go.  
  
" Liar. It's all over your face." Aloud, he spoke to Hotohori, ignoring the heated glance thrown at him from his ex-boyfriend." Have a good dinner. Nice to meet you."  
  
" What was that all about?", Hotohori asked him after they had bade Tamahoem and Miaka goodbye and was heading for the restaurant. " You looked angry."  
  
" No, not angry, Irritated. Tasuki knows which buttons to push to annoy me. Don't worry about it. " He suddenly smiled, changing the subject." I like Miaka and Tamahome. I think working on her gown will be fun." Nuriko was surprised when Hotohori pulled into a very nice restraunt on the ocean front that seved the meals by candlelight. As they ate and talked quietly togther, Nuriko found a part of himself that he had kept dormant for so long began to reawaken. He sipped at his drink and watched how the candle's soft light played across his date's handsome features, giving him an almost angelic glow.  
  
As for Hotohori, he was completely spellbound for most of the meal, soaking in every gesture, every smile that Nuriko made and feeling his heart warm with an almost feverish heat. " I want him," he thought, a feeling of wonder lowing through him. " It doesn't matter how long it will take, I will have him. No one I have ever been with has made me feel this way." This came as a mild surprise to him, despite the fact that many men had fallen for him before, especially coworkers and customers, he had never been attracted to another man before.   
  
After the pleasant dinner, Hotohori drove him home, again regretting that he had to go to work early again, this time for inventory. As he expressed his regret, Nuriko shook his head, smiling. " We are both going to be busy tomorrow. I have to finish Yui's veil, then if I have time, I'll run to the material shop for Miaka's gown."  
  
" This weekend, do you have any plans? I'm off and I'd like to take you out again."  
Nuriko hesistated slightly before answering. " well, the weather is suppose to be very nice and warm this Saturday and I don't think I have anything to do. Sundays I usually make myself take off. Alright, Hotohori. We can get together on saturday, if you like."  
  
" I would. I can call you later. Please give me your phone number, it seems that I keep forgetting to get it from you. I'll give you a call tomorrow."  
  
They walked inside to Nuriko's door a few minutes later and before his date could open the door as he was telling him goodnight, hotohori caught him by the arm and pulled him close against him, his other arm holding his slender waist. Nuriko looked up at him, mouth slightly open in surprise just as Hotohori swept his head down to press his lips against his. At first, Hotohori felt him stiffen in his arms and thought he would pull angrily away, but then Nuriko melted against him and responded shyly to his kiss.  
  
All too soon, Nuriko stepped back, face flushed as he turned away and stepped through his door. "Good night, Hotohori. talk to you tomorrow", he said softly, then closed the door on a very happy Hotohori.  
  
AN:This chapter was long, wasn't it? I just didn't want to end it in a wrong place. I'm surprised at the way this story is growing..thanks for reading and please review! 


End file.
